1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to silicon crystals useful in solar cells and somewhat more particularly to a method for producing disc or band-shaped silicon crystals with columnar structures.
2. Prior Art
When solar cells are produced from silicon, the most economically available silicon material should be utilized since the requirements for such component elements relative to crystal quality are not as high as those required in producing semiconductor component elements useful in integrated circuits.
Accordingly, it is desirable to find a means of producing silicon crystals which is simple and economical and does not involve excessive loss of materials. Further, such material-wasting and time-consuming steps as, for example, sawing a silicon bar produced by traditional crystal-growth methods, into crystal discs as well as lapping and polishing of such disc surfaces should be eliminated.
German Offenlegungsschrift (hereinafter DT-OS) No. 25 08 803 suggests that plate-shaped silicon crystals having a columnar structure are very useful as base materials for producing solar cells whereby an efficiency of more than 10% can be achieved. The process of producing such silicon crystals set forth in this DT-OS generally comprises providing a melt composed of a pre-purified polycrystalline silicon, feeding or casting such melt into a cooled graphite mold of suitable shape and allowing the so-cast melt to solidify in the mold over a temperature gradient. After solidification, the bar shaped silicon crystals have a columnar structure formed in a direction of the shortest axes of the monocrystalline crystal areas with crystallographic preferred orientation and exhibit semiconductive properties. In the manufacture of solar cells, crystal discs of about 100.times.100 mm.sup.2 and a thickness of about 500 .mu.m are sawed from the bars produced in the above-described manner with diamond saws conventional in semiconductor technology. Solar cells produced in accordance with known techniques from such discs have an efficiency which fluctuates between about 8.2% at a cell edge, up to 10.5% at the center of the cell. The efficiency thus achieved very nearly matches that of solar cells produced from monocrystalline silicon, which exhibit an efficiency of about 12% to 14%. However, the process described by the above-referenced DT-OS requires a sawing process to divide the bars into discs and such sawing cannot be omitted. Further, the size of the bars is determined by the size of the casting mold required for their manufacture.
Another process for producing economical silicon is suggested in Electronics, page 108, Apr. 4, 1974. With this process, a polycrystalline silicon band having a length of at least 1 meter is produced by casting a silicon melt onto a cooled, traveling carrier body composed of molybdenum or onto a traveling band coated with a silicon nitride layer so that the polycrystalline band is produced in a manner somewhat similar to assembly-line principles. However, the resultant silicon material does not have columnar structure so that solar cells produced therefrom exhibit an efficiency of less than about 5%.